A profecia
by Claire Prado
Summary: Separados. Uma profecia. O mundo esta de novo em paz. Mas até quando? O que aconteceria se Harry Potter e Gina Weasley se reencontrassem 4 anos depois como professor e aluna? E se Gina Weasley fugisse dele dessa vez? História melhor que o resumo! ehehehe
1. Recomeços

**NA: De praxe os personagens não são meus, bem que eu queria, e essa é uma história de fãs para fãs! Ehehehe**

**Que aconteceria se Gina Weasley e Harry Potter não voltassem a ficar juntos por um grande mal entendido, ou pelo que parecia?**

**Essa fic se passa 4 anos após Voldemort. Harry, 22, é um auror famoso e Gina decide naquele ano recomeçar a academia bruxa de formação após anos vivendo fora. O que aconteceria se ela voltasse a ficar cara a cara com ele pelos próximos 3 anos? E ainda com ele como professor?**

**Hehehehe**

**A história ta melhor que o resumo!**

**Brigada mesmo a quem tiver lendo!**

**Eu já tenho 2 capitulos prontos!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1- Recomeços**

Caminhava por um corredor deserto no castelo, já perdera as contas de quantas vezes saira andando a esmo. A guerra finalmente terminara, fazia um mês que a escola havia sido reaberta, mesmo em meio à paz que agora reinava e embora as coisas houvessem voltado ao mesmo ritmo, haviam feridas que ela sabia, demorariam a sarar.

Sentou-se ali no pé da escadaria da torre norte, próximo ao retrato da mulher gorda, observando os quadros que restavam no corredor, embora grande parte houvesse sido restaurada muitos haviam sido destruídos no calor da batalha. Era assim que ela se sentia: rasgada, destroçada por dentro, perdera muito mais que um irmão e amigos na batalha, perdera o grande amor de sua vida.

Embora ele estivesse vivo e fosse considerado o herói que salvou o mundo bruxo, Harry Potter havia mudado muito com ela, havia se tornado mais reservado e distante da maioria das pessoas, ela compreendia e até podia imaginar sua dor, perdera vários amigos pela luta contra Voldemort, perdera Sirius, muitos amigos, e sentia-se um pouco responsável pela morte das pessoas que combatiam pela restauração da paz no mundo bruxo.

Gina Wesley havia se isolado, voltara a Hogwarts para seu ultimo ano junto com Harry, Hermione e Rony, o trio em sua opinião menos juntos agora, Rony e Hermione haviam reconhecido finalmente seus sentimentos e estavam juntos, embora alegre pelos amigos, o fato era que havia sido deixada meio de lado.

Harry passava grande parte do tempo sozinho também, mas sempre que ela via estava em companhia de alguém, garotas que ao fim da guerra queriam estar por perto do grande herói que salvara o mundo bruxo e de vários amigos que aprendiam a admirar a modéstia do colega a cada dia mais, não podia negar a si mesma que sentia um pouco de inveja de todas essas pessoas ao redor do garoto, a única companhia que desejava.

Tentava se lembrar do que havia feito ao garoto que justificasse a sua distância, e a única conclusão que podia chegar era que ele havia esquecido o amor dos dois e havia se apaixonado outra vez, e essa hipótese vinha dilacerando seu coração a algum tempo, não que ele estivesse frio com ela, ele falava, embora menos que com os outros, apenas quando necessário.

- Gina, te procurei um tempão, tava preocupada já..

- Oi Luna, tudo bem, só estava um pouco distraída...

- Você esqueceu? Já está quase no horário da aula de poções, e eu tenho aula de runas, você ainda vai acabar doente se continuar assim por causa do Harry, você tem que continuar, com ou sem ele- disse manifestando o seu talento em dizer verdades inconvenientes...

- Eu sei, mas é que tem sido tão difícil, obrigada Luna, você tem me sido a única amiga nesse mês...

- Por que você esta se afastando de todos Gina... Agora vamos...

Luna puxou a amiga e juntas caminharam até as masmorras, local onde seriam as aulas de poções. A primeira coisa que procurou ao passear os olhos pela sala foi ele, encontrou-o sentado ao lado de Rony e Hermione junto com Neville.

Sentou no fundo da sala, onde gostava de sentar por chamar menos atenção do professor, já que ultimamente não era o que se podia se chamar de exemplo de aluna, estava mais desatenta e com grande freqüência errava ou entendia errado as instruções.

- Bom hoje aprenderemos a fazer uma poção no mínimo bastante perigosa, pelo menos pra adolescentes com os hormônios a flor da pele... Hoje aprenderemos a fazer a poção do amor. Essa poção é bem rápida de se preparar, mas prestem atenção com os detalhes ou quem a beber poderá sofrer efeitos colaterais, não, nada graves, mas nesse caso a poção não faz efeito apenas e os cabelos mudam de cor. – disse ao ver que muitos alunos se assustaram com a possibilidade de errar e tomar a poção.- Podemos começar.

Gina acendeu o fogo no caldeirão e começou a fazer a poção, não iria ter os seus cabelos de uma cor diferente do normal. Ao fim a poção deveria ficar clara como a água, mas soltando vapores em espirais, Gina podia sentir o perfume de sândalo, o cheiro de pinho fresco e de flores. Ficou momentaneamente hipnotizada pela fragrância, olhou ao redor, todos haviam acabado e Rony dizia algo ao ouvido de Hermione que a fez ficar um pouco corada, dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Acho que podemos testar em alguém, e depois vocês terão que trabalhar para produzir o antídoto que curará a pessoa, algum voluntário?

Todos os alunos se olharam assustados, ninguém queria ser cobaia nas aulas de poções, já haviam feito essa experiência uma vez e a cobaia havia passado dois dias na aula hospitalar por que o antídoto testado havia sido feito errado

- Bom já que ninguém se manifesta, vamos pegar a mais nova da turma.. Deixa eu ver quem é- Gina gelou, ou estaria muito enganada ou era ela a cobaia da turma...

- Professor eu me candidato- disse Harry

- Muito bem então, tome a sua poção e se sente aqui na frente- sentou-se e tomou um gole da poção de Padma Patil que o professor lhe deu- como se sente?

- Normal, acho que tá errado...

- ohohoho, bom não ah nada estranho meu rapaz.. Sim sr Tomas?

- Então por que não faz efeito nele professor?

- Boa pergunta, tenho certeza que a sua colega Hermione Granger sabe a resposta...

- Bom, a poção não faz efeito desde que a pessoa já tenha encontrado o amor verdadeiro professor, é algo muito raro de se acontecer na nossa idade.

- 10 pontos pra grifinória, excelente resposta, pelo visto a poção preparada pela Srta Pattil não teve efeito por esse fato, bom o sr Potter pelo visto não poderá servir de exemplo, bom que tal vc mesmo Srta, pode tomar a poção que o Harry preparou...

Padma Patil da corvinal se levantou e tomou a poção, das duas gêmeas era a única que continuava na turma de poções dos NIEMs. A menina ficou estranha, os olhos um pouco desfocados, mal se passara um minuto e começara a dizer que amava o Harry e que queria ser a mãe dos seus filhos.

O professor a fez tomar uma poção do sono e a deitou em uma maca que conjurou ali na sala, ao término de uma hora haviam preparado o antídoto que consistia em apenas substituir a essência de liver por gotas de essência de lírios brancos. Gina mal podia acreditar na cena que presenciou, Harry havia encontrado o amor verdadeiro, sua alma gêmea, estava perdido pra ela.

* * *

Harry sabia que ela seria escolhida, não podia deixar que ela tomasse a poção e dissesse mais uma vez o que havia destruído seus sentimentos, podia se lembrar de como havia praticamente se jogado aos seus pés e ela o havia desprezado, lembrava-se bem da tarde em que foi pedir, implorar que ela o perdoasse por ficar longe e explicar as suas razões.

- Gina, preciso falar com você...

- Claro Harry, pode dizer..

- Bom eu queria te pedir perdão e dizer que só me afastei de você por que eu te amava e Voldemort me tirou todas as pessoas que mais amei na vida, me desculpe, mas eu simplesmente te amava demais pra perder você...- disse olhando nos olhos de uma Gina que ouviu e que mal o deixara terminar

- Não tem problema Harry, mas acontece que eu não sinto mais o que eu sentia por você, peço que me esqueça, me desculpe, mas acho que é melhor assim...- disse com uma estranha expressão no rosto, dando um sorriso ao garoto- amigos?

- Me dá um tempo Gina pra assimilar tudo..-disse segurando as lágrimas nos olhos- tudo bem, eu vou tentar sermos bons colegas

-Harry, eu sinto muito...

- Tudo bem, eu não podia esperar que você esperasse esse tempo todo por mim... - disse se afastando da garota e saindo em direção ao castelo, ao adentrar olhou mais uma vez e viu que a garota não se encontrava mais a beira do lago... Desde esse dia prometeu a si mesmo que tentaria esquecer a garota e seguir com a vida em frente, tentaria ser amigo, e apesar de saber que ela não o amava, ele estaria disposto a arriscar a vida por ela.

- Harry, a professora Macgonagal quer falar com você- disse Hermione acompanhada de Rony se sentando no salão comunal onde Harry estava.- Se isolar não vai resolver nada...-disse adivinhando que talvez o garoto estivesse mais uma vez pensando em Gina.

Os amigos haviam dado muito apoio ao garoto e ele era grato por isso, não comentara com nenhum dos dois o ocorrido, e embora Hermione sempre tentasse começar o assunto ele sempre arranjava uma desculpa. Aproveitando a deixa de ir falar com a professora saiu ignorando mais uma tentativa da amiga.

* * *

**nota da autora**: Que foi isso? Rsrsrsrs

No próximo eu explico… Quer dizer… Se alguém estiver lendo! Ashuahushauhsuha

Bjuss!


	2. Lembranças a beira do lago

**Capitulo 2- Lembranças à beira do lago**

- Gina podemos conversar?

- Mione, ele ta diferente comigo- disse por fim, sucumbindo as lágrimas que tanto teimara em esconder mais cedo na aula.

- Gi, o Harry ta diferente, mas eu não sei o motivo, vocês conversaram depois que toda essa confusão passou?

- Não, e eu já tentei encontrar razoes pra ele nem sequer falar comigo...

- Gi, dá um tempo, talvez ele só esteja confuso, e você vai ver como tudo volta a ser como antes...

Hermione assim como Gina também via que algo havia acontecido ao garoto, embora não fizesse idéia do que fosse, Harry estava bem com todos, havia se afastado apenas de Gina. Por mais que pensasse a única coisa que poderia fazer para ajudar a amiga era ficar ali do lado dela enquanto esta precisasse.

- Gina eu imagino o quanto esteja sofrendo, mas ficar ai se culpando e imaginando o que fez de errado não vai fazer vocês dois ficarem juntos de novo, por que você não vai conversar com ele? Pelo menos vocês terão uma conversa e poderão por tudo em pratos limpos...- disse Hermione muito sabiamente

- E se ele não quiser falar sobre isso? E se me evitar?

- Pelo menos você vai ter tentado... Agora lava o rosto e desse comigo e o Rony pro almoço, vamos te esperar no salão comunal...

Gina se trocou e desceu com Rony e Hermione, tinha que tomar coragem e conversar com ele, afinal, eles deviam um ao outro, uma ultima conversa pelo menos, colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Harry, estava sentado junto de Neville contando algo que arrancava risadas do garoto...

- Harry será que poderíamos conversar? – disse uma garota que Gina não repara se aproximar até então.

- Claro Cho...

Observou Harry se levantar, pegar as mãos da garota e sair do salão. Cho havia retornado a Hogwarts para substituir a professora de vôo que precisou se ausentar para resolver problemas de saúde.

- Gina, você não vai almoçar?

- Perdi o apetite Rony, vou subir...

- Ela ta doente Mione? – perguntou a namorada que revirou os olhos com a pergunta

- Ronald, onde sinceramente você tem andado com a cabeça ultimamente? Não percebeu que o Harry e a Cho saíram de mãos dadas do salão?

- E o que isso tem a ver? Eles não estão mais juntos a mais de um ano...

- Você não percebe que a Gina ainda gosta do Harry? Ela ficou magoada de ver ele com outra com tanta intimidade, quando ele está tão frio e distante dela, sinceramente Ronald você é muito insensível...

- Mas você pode me ensinar a entender melhor vocês... - disse dando um sorriso malicioso que fez Hermione corar e esquecer o assunto da discussão.

Rony tinha aprendido que a melhor forma de acabar com uma discussão entre os dois não era tentar convencê-la de algo mas desviar a sua atenção, o que deixava Hermione sem graça e fazia a garota esquecer o motivo da conversa, já que o ruivo lançava olhares tão cheio de carinho e desejo que a deixavam morta de vergonha.

* * *

Gina assim que saiu do salão decidiu ir ficar a beira do lago, local de onde guardava belas recordações vividas no seu sexto ano.

_Flash back_

Gina e Harry estavam à beira do lago de mãos dadas no horário do almoço. Ultimamente estava sendo um pouco difícil dos dois se encontrarem devido à proximidade dos NOMs da garota.

- Gi, que quer fazer após terminar Hogwarts e que Voldemort for derrotado? – indagou depois que os dois haviam se separado após um beijo

- Pensei em jogar quadribol, mas se não der certo quero talvez tentar ser auror... E você?

- Pensei em ser auror...

- Vamos cursar a mesma academia depois então.. Ficaremos apenas um ano separados...- disse dando um beijo nos lábios do rapaz.

- Um ano é um tempo muito grande... Gi eu amo você, muito, nunca se esqueça...

- Eu também te amo

Após trocarem juras de amor os dois haviam continuado a se beijar apaixonadamente até o horário que voltaram para as suas aulas. Havia sido um dos últimos momentos que passaram juntos.

_Fim do Flash back_

Estava caminhando observando o lago quando viu Cho e Harry na margem oposta, os dois estavam trocando um beijo. Virou-se e voltou correndo para o castelo, não pode conter as lágrimas que rolavam pela sua face, foi direto até o quarto que dividia com Hermione.

Os dois estavam juntos, ele tinha se apaixonado, ou melhor jamais havia esquecido Cho. Mal viu o tempo passar, ficou ali sozinha, refletindo sobre os rumos que tomaria por diante, e mais importante, como esqueceria Harry, ele não havia nem ao menos conversado com ela, esclarecido seus sentimentos, mas eles não tinham mais nada como há mais de um ano quando o garoto no enterro de Dumbledore havia dito que os dois não poderiam ficar juntos, mas e as juras feitas? Teria sido tudo uma mentira o que os dois haviam vivido juntos?

* * *

Maio chegou cedo e trouxe a correria dos alunos do sétimo ano dos NIEMs, Gina entre eles mal podia acreditar que o ano passara tão rápido, estavam muito atarefados com a revisão para prestarem os exames. Seu sonho em ser auror não havia sido esquecido, mas também podia imaginar o sofrimento que passaria estando tão perto de Harry, sem poder tocá-lo, sem poder dizer o quanto o amava e vinha sofrendo por ele.

Depois do ocorrido em outubro passado, ou melhor, de ter presenciado o ocorrido à beira do lago, Gina abandonara a equipe de quadribol, tornou-se mais reservada e empenhada em estudar com afinco, na vã esperança de talvez tirar ele de sua cabeça.

Não mencionara o ocorrido a ninguém, e também nunca mais viu Harry e Cho em tal demonstração de carinho. Hermione, Rony e Luna tentavam distraí-la o máximo possível, sempre tentando animá-la e com o passar dos meses, os amigos pararam de tentar entender o porquê de Gina ter se isolado tanto, respeitando e deixando ela à vontade em dividir o seu sentimento ou não com eles.

Era tarde da noite quando Gina acometida de mais uma noite de pesadelos desceu ao salão comunal, estava escuro apesar da lareira continuar acesa dando uma fraca iluminação ao ambiente. Caminhou até a poltrona que ficava de fronte à lareira, e qual não foi à surpresa que teve quando se deparou com Harry ali. Havia adormecido sentado, e pelo que Gina via parecia dormir profundamente.

O que será que ele estava fazendo ali? Gina sabia que devia sair dali e ir para o seu dormitório antes que ele acordasse e a visse ali o observando, mas a sua vontade de ficar um pouco mais perto dele, de poder tocá-lo baniu toda a razão do seu cérebro. Sentou-se em frente à poltrona e passou a mão por seus cabelos...

"Via uma menina pequenina, não devia ter mais de dois anos de idade, tinha olhos incrivelmente verdes e cabelos longos pretos, caminhavam de mãos dadas por um parque, fazia um lindo dia de sol e ela se divertia.

Mas alguém de repente atacou, ela não sabia quantos eram nem de onde haviam vindo, eram muitos, a menininha chorava se agarrando a saia dela, estavam desamparadas, alguém a acertara e a ultima coisa de que teve consciência foi do choro da garotinha ao longe."

- Não...

Gina se sobressaltou, estava olhando para um assustado Harry que a estava amparando, pelo visto ela desmaiara. Não pensou, o enlaçou e abraçou como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente por seu rosto, parecia tão real, foi como se tivesse perdido uma parte de si mesma.

Harry acordou com o grito de Gina, estava deitada no tapete aos pés da poltrona em que ele estava, estranhamente havia tido um sonho com ela e uma linda garotinha, via as duas juntas pelo parque e viu quando as duas foram atacadas e a garotinha levada, viu Gina cair desfalecida, colocou sua cabeça gentilmente em seu colo e verificou sua pulsação, estava um pouco fraca.

- Enervate – murmurou e fez um breve movimento da varinha, aos poucos ela estava voltando a si. Respirou aliviado, por um momento o pânico havia tomado conta de si, ela estava bem. Assim que a garota tomou consciência o envolveu em um abraço apertado e chorava copiosamente em seu pescosso, onde estava reclinando a cabeça. Se desarmou, ela estava aflita, e tudo o que conseguia pensar era em tentar consolá-la e protegê-la.

- Tudo bem Gi, você vai ficar bem... você está sentindo alguma coisa?

Gina preferiu ficar quieta, estava tão bom poder senti-lo perto de si, ele lhe dava conforto, passava a mão por seus cabelos e lentamente levantou- a e sentou com ela em um dos sofás mais próximos da lareira.

- Gina, vamos à ala hospitalar, você passou mal...

- Não, eu to bem, fica aqui comigo... Por favor...- foi tudo o que conseguiu balbuciar, não podia deixar que ele se afastasse mais uma vez. Sentia-se tão segura com ele por perto, afastava todos os seus temores, foi só um pesadelo dizia a si mesma...

Harry escutou Gina pedindo para que ele ficasse ao seu lado, estava preocupado mas preferiu não tentar convencê-la a ir ver a enfermeira, pouco a pouco ela foi se acalmando, estava intrigado com o sonho que estava tendo, tinha sido tão real...

Não demorou muito e Gina adormeceu nos braços de Harry que velou seu sono durante toda a noite, quando estava amanhecendo ele a chamou para que subisse ao quarto e dormisse mais um pouco, pois era domingo e não teriam obrigações. Gina dormiu apenas mais algumas horas e resolveu sair para se distrair, procurava Harry com os olhos por todos os lados, ele havia sido tão gentil na ultima noite com ela, não podia alimentar esperanças de que ficariam juntos, mas pelo menos os dois poderiam ser amigos mais uma vez.

* * *

Ela estava enganada quanto a estar mais próxima dele, não podia negar que os dois estavam mais próximos mas sempre que ela tentava se aproximar para conversarem sozinhos ele se esquivava, sempre tinha uma desculpa para esses momentos.

- Gina, amanhã será nossa última aula e seremos liberados para podermos nos preparar e organizar para a formatura, papai disse que irá fazer uma reportagem exclusiva no Pasquim sobre nosso último ano aqui, e sobre a comemoração de um ano da derrota de Voldemort, você não acha super legal? – disse uma excitada Luna.

Mas Gina não ouvira nem a metade, estava olhando Harry e Cho conversando a uns lugares de distância na mesa da Grifinória, agora lotada para o almoço.

- Gina, o que você acha? Ah vai lá falar com ele...

- O quê? Desculpa luna, estava distraída, o que disse?

- Disse que irá ser legal papai fazer uma reportagem para o pasquim sobre o 1° ano pós guerra e nossa formatura. E disse agora pra você parar de ficar sofrendo calada e ir falar com o Harry.

- Acho que vai ser legal, e eu não vou falar com ele, parece que está se divertindo um bocado com a companhia, sempre estão juntos... - disse a garota dando um fingido olhar de desdém que não enganou a amiga, ela estava sofrendo, continuava a amá-lo.

- Tudo bem, mas depois não vai dizer que ninguém tentou te ajudar...- disse Luna ao que Gina ignorou totalmente.

- O que vai fazer quando terminar Luna?

- Ah eu e papai combinamos de ir a uma excursão para capturar e estudar os Bilbrertes... Mas acho que depois quero fazer algo no ministério sabe... Mas não sei ainda, acho que fui bem nos NIEMs, mas vou tirar um tempo pra pensar... E você, vai entrar para academia, para fazer o curso para auror?

- Sim, mas acho que vou esperar um tempo antes de começar, vou 1° quem sabe fazer um curso fora... – disse sem perguntar acerca das excentricidades da amiga, estava habituada e ao contrário do que os outro pareciam pensar Luna era um garota bastante inteligente e com uma boa dedução acerca dos acontecimentos.

- Vou sentir sua falta, você foi minha única e melhor amiga em muitos anos em Hogwarts.

- Também vou sentir saudades de você Luna, do castelo, dos momentos que vivi aqui – nesse momento seu pensamento voou involuntariamente para o seu quinto ano, o melhor ano que ela tivera ali.

No outro dia se levantou bem cedo, já havia arrumado todas as suas coisas, deu uma boa olhada no dormitório, era a última vez que o via.

- Vou sentir saudades de tudo isso mione...

- Também Gina, mas vamos começar uma nova etapa de nossas vidas a partir de agora... – disse dando um grande abraço na amiga. As duas se despediram de algumas garotas de outros anos e desceram para esperar por Harry e Rony, era estranho estar no mesmo local que ele depois do que viveram, apenas como bons amigos.

Pegaram suas coisas e com um feitiço murmurado por Hermione foram para frente do castelo onde estavam as carruagens que os levariam até a estação para pegarem pela última vez o expresso de Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry deu mais uma olhada para Hogwarts, o local que tinha sido o único lar de verdade que conheceu. Não morava mais com os Durleys, iria para Toca a convite do Sr e da Sra. Wesley, ficaria ali, até conseguir entrar para o curso de auror, a única coisa que o incomodava era a presença de Gina, não saberia dizer quanto tempo mais esperaria para se jogar novamente aos seus pés e implorar por seu amor, tinha que tentar outra vez, comentara com Cho e a garota deu apoio e disse que era o melhor a fazer, tentar e quem sabe ter uma nova chance. Tentaria novamente na Toca, quando falaria a Gina de seus sentimentos, contaria sobre a poção do amor e pediria que ela desse uma nova chance ao amor dos dois.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Please... deem idéias, tá legal? Comentem, critiquem, mas falem.. rsrsrs

Pessoal esses primeiros capitulos foram só pra situar a história, agora que começa de verdade... Bom estou quase terminando o 4° capitulo... obrigada a todos que leram mais uma vez... Valew.. XD

Obrigada aos reviews de:

**Yuki S. Cullen: **rsrsrs como você sabia? Ahauhuahuah Agora a pergunta que não quer calar, quem estava se passando por ela e porque? rsrsrs

**Sissi 19:** Obrigada pelo carinho, srsrrs. Segundo capitulo no AR! rsrsrs


End file.
